HrnE Origins
PART 1 I mainly play Minecraft with my friends, Max, and Johnathan. Max was the item maker and sorter, Zach (me) was the leader and John was the OP One. John Always Scared Us with Using a Herobrine Skin with Diamond Armor On, But We All Love Playing Minecraft More Than the Less. It Was the Weekend and We Were Having a Sleepover And We Always Play Minecraft PE When We Are Together. Later That Night John Was Feeling A Little Woozy So We Got Him To Go Home, Before He Left He Said “I Feel Like I’m Dead…” “You’ll Feel Better When You Get Home.” Max Replied. The next day we went over To John’s House To See If He Was Ok… His Mother Said He Went To His Cabin. So We Went Over To His Cabin. We Have Been Over To His Cabin Before. Nothing Was Unusual Except That All The Electronics Were Unplugged. We Checked Around For Him Calling His Name. PART 2 After A While We Decided To Check His Room. As We Were Getting Closer We Heard Crackling Like From A Fire And A Disgusting Smell Getting Stronger By The Second. As We Opened The Door To His Room Max Turned Pale. I When I Looked On The Floor I Knew The Reason. John Was On The Floor Dead, Wine Glass Next To His Body. His Body Was Burnt Almost Unrecognizable. A Little Fire Was Near The Outlet Quickly I Put It Out, After I Put The Fire Out I Looked On John’s Laptop Screen It Was Minecraft PE And It Was On The Worlds Tab. There Was A World That Was New To Me. It Was Called “Happy World For Happy Players.” I Did Not Want To Do Anything. Later Me And Max Left. PART 3 The Next Day I Went Back. John Still On The Floor I Finally Went On That World Named “Happy World For Happy Players.” At First I Was Confused. Because Only The Overworld Was There. I Could Not Move. I Went Into F5 And His Player Was There, But No Movement. I Was Confused So I Left After That Odd Occurrence. I Just Thought It Was A Glitch. I Never Saw This Glitch Happen. So I Later That Day I Went On Minecraft PE With Max. I Went Down To The Mine Like I Usually Do. Max Typed In Chat “ZACH SOMETHING IS HERE!” I Was Confused So I Ran Up To My House. Max Told Me To Look Outside A Herobrine Was There With Diamond Armor That Was Enchanted. I Saw The People On The Server. It Was Me, Max And HRNE. I Was Confused How And Why It Was There. In Chat I Saw “HRNE: He Was Right….” “What…” I Typed. “He Was Right.” HRNE Said Again. “What Do You Mean” Me And Max Both Typed. “He Was Right….” HRNE Ran Towards Max’s Character. I Heard Max Yell From Upstairs. I Went To Upstairs To Check On Him. He Was In The Corner Of My Room With His Arms Around His Legs. I Looked At His Laptop And HRNE Said In Chat “John Was Right.” The Game Closed. “GET RID OF THE GAME NOW!” Max Yelled. I Deleted The Game On Both Computers. EPILOGUE Later I Was On My Computer And On The Screen It Said. “Even Though You Deleted The Game I’m Not Gone…...You Have Set Me Free.” THE END Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Prequel